Dejaria todo por ti
by avatarjkl
Summary: Korra es la princesa de la tribu agua del sur y el gran avatar, pero nadie en el mundo lo sabe, solo su hermano. sus padres fueron capturados y ahora esta a cargo de Mako y busca a Amon, para enfrentarlo y volver con su familia, pero mientras pasa vivirá como una persona normal, con sus amigos y luchando por salir a adelante cuando las cosas salen mal, por favor leer n.n


**Hola soy yo otra vez, pero con una nueva historia. espero que les guste y por favor lean hasta el final. (Donde deje unas notas importantisimas)**

 **Esta se basa en el _libro 1_ de _the Legend of Korra._**

* * *

Korra es la princesa de la tribu agua del sur. En una época donde los no-maestros de revelan contra los maestros, los descendientes de los tornos están en peligro por lo cual son trasladados a Cuidad republica donde el consejo y la policía, se encargaran de protegerlos

…

 _\- Papá, mamá ¿Están aquí?- una joven entro en la habitación llorando_

 _\- Papá, mamá… por favor salgan, no están asustando – seguía la joven rezando a sus adentros para que no pasara nada grave_

 _Todo paso rápido no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a ver si estaban bien, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos guardias inconscientes en el piso y una habitación destrozada. Camino tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara, hasta que topo con un pedazo de papel encima de la pequeña mesa, aunque le llamo aún más la atención fue que era para su hermano_

" _Querido príncipe ludem es un honor saludarlo y comunicarle que no volverá a ver a sus padres, ya que los necesito para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, pero como soy considerado le advierto que usted y su hermana están en peligro, los buscare los todos lado, así que no creo que puedan ocultarse por siempre._

 _Esto no es un juego. Con un gusto Amon"_

 _A penas término de leer la carta comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Sintiendo como el mundo que conocía se caía a cada segundo, como se destrozaban sus sueños. A los minutos después apareció un perro oso polar al lado, sollozando al igual que ella lo único que pudo decir fue_

 _\- Naga ve a traer a mi hermano – a lo que al parecer entendió que quería en ese momento_

 _-o-_ **3 meses después** **en el centro de CR**

Era el momento que estaban esperando, los descendientes del trono bajaron de los distintos barcos que se encontraban en el puerto de Cuidad Republica para luego dirigirse al centro cultural de la gran cuidad

\- Gracias a todos por venir – decía el concejal. Era un hombre de edad que trajes amarillos, por lo que pensaban en un monje, o incluso en el maestro aire, hijo del difunto avatar – mi nombre es Tenzin y me alegra poder guiarlos en este viaje, cualquier duda que tengan pueden consultar a mí – termino de presentarse tomando paso a la reverencia, para luego avanzar a las oficinas del establecimiento

Este grupo estaba compuesto de seis personas:

De la nación del fuego se encontraba el general Iroh y su hermana la princesa Honora. El general tenía el cabello de color negro y peinado hacia atrás, piel pálida y ojos de un color ámbar, mientras que Honora, la hija menor del señor del fuego, tenía una cabellera de color café, largo hasta la cintura y ojos de mismo color con una tonalidad un poco más oscuros que Iroh ambos con vestimentas rojas y sus respectivas coronas de oro y sus simbologías del fuego

Del reino tierra estaba el príncipe Wu, un moreno de ojos verdes, delgado y de peinado elegante. También se encontraba su prima Khema quien era de piel pálida, y ojos esmeraldas, con el cabello café, era arriba de la cintura y era completamente ondulado. Ambos vistiendo trajes tradicionales de color verde

De la tribu agua del norte venia Lem, el príncipe de piel oscura su pelo llevaba a la altura del cuello y era atado en una coleta larga y fina dejando dos mechones libres en la parte delantera de cara, una sonrisa encantadora y vestido de traje azul con mezclas grises y colgantes de piedra

Y desde la tribu agua del sur venia Korra la hija menor del Jefe, su peinado consistía en 3 coletas, dos adelante y una atrás, un vestido azul de caída larga y suave con algunos collares y talismanes, una máscara de lobo blanco, la cual no se la había sacado, ocultando completamente su rostro. No se sabía que ocultaba, muchos querían ver su rostro pero ella recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano

 _/flashback/_

 _\- Korra escúchame – le decía un joven mayor que ella - que viajar a cuidad, sabes que yo no puedo, por eso tú lo harás por mí, por todos – la abrazo – cuídate. Si lo que dijo Amon es cierto, ay que tener cuidado – la abrazo con fuerza – ten cuidado pero eso sí, aprovecha esta oportunidad para encontrarlo – la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas soltando una lagrima - y….vive la vida que siempre quisiste y descubre lo que realmente quieres – dicho esto último besó su frente y se fue_

 _/Fin del flashback/_

La chica de aquella mascara era alguien que buscaba algo y lo iba a encontrar, no se iba a rendir y por sobre todo iba a vivir por primera vez

 _-o-_ **En un departamento**

\- ¡Bolin despierta! – su hermano lo había llamado por séptima vez, el adolescente era alto, de pelo negro, piel pálida y uno ojos de color dorado, su nombre era Mako y trabajaba actualmente en la jefatura de policías, poseía grandes habilidades y aun así todavía tenía un título de "novato". Pero lo más importante es que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo

\- Si ¿qué paso? – por fin había despertado su hermano menor

\- Bolin voy a llegar tarde al trabajo – se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y las llaves – necesito que cuides a Kai. Hoy va a ser un día terrible.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Hoy llegaran los príncipes y las princesas de las cuatro naciones

\- ¡¿En serio?! Genial!– dijo Bolin con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

\- No hablaras en serio – respondió Mako – esa gente solo piensa en sí misma. Además tendré que soportar sus gritos, no perdón chillidos – se lamentaba muy en el fondo.

\- Tal vez no todas las personas sean así – pero al recibir una mirada de desaprobación de parte de su hermano decidió cambiar su dirección – que te valla bien – sonrió nerviosamente

Sin decir más el mayor se despidió y salió del departamento. Habían sufrido mucho por la muerte de sus padres, aparte de soportar los constantes maltratos de la gente arrogante y de dinero en la ciudad, por eso él, su hermano y Kai decidieron aprender a desconfiar de ellos.

 _-o-_ **En la agencia policial**

Todos los oficiales de policía de la estación se presentaron frente al escenario, en el cual se encontraba una mujer de pelo corto y gris, ojos claros y una cicatriz al lado derecho de su rostro. Ella no era conocida solo como hija de Toph, sino también como la estimada jefa de la estación de policías Lin Beifong

\- Buenos días – comenzó saludando

\- Buenos días jefa – respondieron al unísono

\- Hoy día, como todos saben los herederos del trono están presente en ciudad república y para su protección necesitaremos a nuestros cuatro oficiales de mayor rango, los que tendrán que estar a cargo de ello hasta sus coronaciones – todos los presentes estaban inquietos, se escuchaban los murmullos de un lado a otro, por lo que la jefa empezó a hablar – el general Iroh se hará cargo de sí mismo, por ser mayor de edad. Así que cuando mencione su nombre se pararan al lado mío, les diré con quien se les asigno y luego de eso se irán a los cuartos de la persona para recogerla y empezar su misión – dicho esto dio un paso al frente y aclaro su garganta –Deffta, tú te harás cargo de la princesa Honora. Beshing, de los primos del imperio tierra. Gujong, del príncipe Lem

 _/Punto de vista de: Mako/_

 _No puedo creer que ellos estén eligiendo a los de mejor clase para protegerlos, bueno, lo entiendo pero lo que pasa es que vamos a parecer sirviente más que policías. Aunque no lo niego me encantaría ver como conviven con gente engreída, seria… graciosísimo._

 _Lo bueno es que soy novato y no me tocara vivir con una muñeca que lo único que hace es probarse vestidos y maquillajes_

 _/Punto de vista: General/_

\- Y por último para cuidar a la princesa de la tribu agua del sur… Mako

Dicho esto el nombrado camino hacia ella y comenzó a explicarle que él no podía, ya que estaría muy ocupado para ser sirviente de una niña mimada. – Jefa por favor, no me haga hacer esto, no tendré demasiado tiempo para preocuparme de la princesa, tengo a mis hermanos, mi trabajo y la escuela, no sería mejor darle este cargo a alguien más apropiado a la princesa

– Lo siento, tal vez no te consideres el apropiado pero yo sé que lo harás mejor que cualquiera – con eso Beifong se retiró junto a todos los herederos y oficiales dejando a un desilusionado Mako pensando en la compleja situación en la que ahora se encontraba

 _-o-_ **En el hotel de huéspedes (con Korra)**

Ella tenía la maleta lista para trasladarse y esperaba que la persona que fuera a vigilarla fuera por lo menos confiable y que la dejara servirse sola, ya que no quería ser una carga en su vida. De repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, por lo que se acomodó la máscara y fue a abrir

\- Buenas tardes princesa, soy Mako su guardián

\- Todos los súbditos al presentarse a mí, deben reverenciarse – dijo con una voz arrogante, era la primera vez que hablaba desde su llegada

\- Como usted pida – dijo con los dientes apretados mientras se reverenciaba

\- Gracias, ahora llévame al lugar de mi alojamiento

Todo había comenzado mal entre ellos, pero lo que no sabían era que el otro actuaba de una manera diferente a la normal por miedo de conocer a alguien en quien no se podía confiar su vida

 _-o-_ **De camino al departamento**

Durante el largo trayecto Mako llevaba una maleta llena de ropa con su traje normal de policía, mientras que la princesa estaba escondida con una capucha oscura ocultando su vestido y llevando consigo dos pequeñas maletitas con lo más indispensable. Aunque Mako lo entendía pero aun así quería saber sobre su vida

\- Me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que viene al cuidad República?

\- Me gustaría que dejara de hablar, y que lleve con cuidado ese equipaje. No quiero que se dañe nada importante, ¿Entendido? – respondió cortante aunque en el fondo no quería hablar del tema

\- Entendido su majest.. – No termino de hablar ya que de la nada escucharon un sonido de motocicletas y risas maquiavélicas, dando a entender que se acercaban cada vez más, si se quedaban podrían no llevar ilesos – Escóndase enseguida!

Apenas escucho eso la princesa salió corriendo con sus maletitas, pero apenas avanzo dos pasos y se devolvió a ver a Mako cuando lo ve apenas avanzando con la maleta, no porque esa no era una maleta, sino que era una ¨maletota¨ y al parecer estaba llena de piedras

\- Deja eso. Ambos sabemos que no es importante – grito como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Al escuchar eso se sorprendió y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron unas calles más allá donde vivía Mako. En el trayecto del viaje Korra sufrió una pequeña caída donde se le desacomodo un poco la máscara pero rápidamente se la acomodo, aquel gesto no paso por desapercibido en Mako, pero aun así tomaron las pequeñas maletas y corrieron a una velocidad normal para evitar caídas

Al entrar se encontraron con una casa un poco pequeña pero acogedora, con dos sillones grandes negros un par de muebles, una cocina, un baño y dos piezas. Una de esta era para una persona y la otra era para dos. Era hermosa pero al encontrase en silencio, solo provocaba nerviosismo

Cada uno se miraba hasta que Mako decidió romper el hielo

\- ¿Porque no se saca la máscara? – pregunto al notar que no se la había sacado

\- Pero... ¿puedo confiar en ti? - respondió con otra pregunta

\- ¿Qué quiere confiar?

\- Mi identidad – Ella esta vez se escuchó con… ¿miedo?, ¿ella tenía miedo?,¿Pero de qué?- no quiero que nadie descubra mi identidad, porque alguien… porque él… ¿puedo confiar en ti? – volvió a preguntar

\- No lo sé… Yo… no debí ser yo su guardián, solo soy un novato, quise negarme, pero mi jefa fue la que confió en mí, no sé porque así, no estoy seguro.

\- Si Beifong confía en ti, yo lo hare

\- ¿Beifong? Le dice Beifong

\- Claro, porque no lo haría, así la he llamado desde que tengo memoria

Así por primera vez tuvieron una conversación pacífica y agradable. Korra comenzó a liberarse de esa mascara que usaba mostrando su morena piel y unos hermosos ojos azules en los cuales se vislumbraba el mar y el cielo infinito.

\- ¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿Tenía miedo?

\- No le tengo miedo a nada – suspiro pesadamente y luego volvió a hablar – Puedes dejar de llamarme tan formal, ahora estamos en más confianza. Mi nombre es Korra, un gusto Mako – extendió su mano en un saludos, el cual fue correspondido

\- igualmente –tal vez si podían convivir bien – oye descansa, mi casa es tú casa – era la primera vez que veía que él le sonreía, y eso la hizo sentirse bien, por fin podía hacer amigos, entablar una amistad y confiar en alguien. Y al notar que estaban solos comenzó otra conversación

\- Tú… ¿vives solo?

\- No, no, vivo con mis hermanos. Bolin y Kai, son unos bromistas incansables, pero de seguro te agradaran – pensó un minuto, en una casa como la suya, tan pequeña ¿dónde dormiría ella?- perdón se me olvidaba, tú dormirás aquí – dicho esto Mako le enseño su pieza, era pequeña, con algunos posters de jugadores de pro-control – espero que pueda ser de tú agrado

\- Que genial, es perfecta, me encanta el pro-control – era maravilloso. Ella siempre quiso practicar ese deporte, pero nunca pudo – ¿tu alguna vez lo has jugado?

\- Si, pero somos un equipo novato, "los hurones de fuego" seguro que nunca has escuchado de nosotros.

\- Claro que sí, te escuche hoy en la mañana, eres un fantástico maestro fuego – dijo alzando los brazos – Y supongo que esta es tu pieza – dijo más como una afirmación

\- Pues si – dijo como un susurro casi inaudible, excepto para alguien

\- ¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

\- En el sillón, para nuestra suerte es súper cómodo – dijo para relajarla, aunque en realidad era verdad.

Así comenzó a arreglar la cama y su sillón hasta que…

\- Ok… pero hay un pequeño problema – apenas escucho eso Mako volteo su cabeza dejando de lado lo que hacía – no tengo más ropa, ni siquiera tengo pijama – el rubor era evidente y no pasó desapercibido por Mako, el cual se torturo a si mismo

\- no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso mañana y… sobre el pijama yo te presto alguna prenda por hoy, ya que se ve imposible dormir con ese vestido.

Así tras una pequeña búsqueda en el dormitorio se encontró con una de sus camisas blancas y se la entrego

\- Aii…. Gracias, no te preocupes por lo demás, yo traigo un pequeño short – dijo sonriendo. Así se dirigió al baño y se cambio

Al salir se encontraba con un pequeño short negro y la camisa de Mako que le llegaba más debajo de las caderas, mejor dicho eras larga y holgada pero se veía tierna y eso fue lo que Mako pensó. Pero automáticamente ambos bostezaron y se dirigieron al cuarto

\- Buenas noches princesa – se despidió Mako

\- Deja eso, que molesta – suspiro – Buenas noches Mako, dulces sueño – y con ello cerró la puerta , se acosó y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras tanto nuestro policía se disponía a dormir se puso a pensar ¨¿Qué hare con ella?¨ ¨ Faltan dos días para entrar a clases¨ ¨en que lío me metí y lo peor…. ¿Cómo se lo explicare a los chicos?¨

Esos pensamientos inundaban su mente hasta quedarse dormido… profundamente dormido…

* * *

 **DÉJENME** **ACLARAR ALGO…**

 **Korra: 17**

 **Mako: 18 (pero en la escuela él y su hermano estudian juntos, por le simple hecho de que yo lo hice así, naa broma)**

 **Bolin: 17**

 **Iroh: 21**

 **Kai: 15**

 **Más adelante se verán más detalles y comenzare a moldear más la historia**

 **Y para saber si les gusta el rombo por el que va tenemos un compromiso: yo seguiré haciendo más capítulos, pero ustedes tendrán que escribir cierta cantidad de review n.n**

 **La meta para esta será 5 REVIEW O MÁS por este capítulo: D**

 **Próximamente vendrán más capítulos y un two-short o three-short para** _ **MK-Love18,**_ _ **Hikaros y galaxy01**_ **por ser grandes escritores y por inspirarme con sus increíbles historias**

 **Nos veremos a la próxima**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Danii :3 :3 :3**


End file.
